Admiring You
by Mikurira
Summary: Hal yang terjadi saat Grand Final Idola Cilik 3. Warning! Contain boy x boy theme. Don't like don't read. Rio x Lintar.


_Warning! contains boy x boy. Don't like don't read._

_Rated : M_

_Pairing : Rio x Lintar, Gabriel x Obiet, others_

First Fanfiction before "TIDAK MUDAH" makanya bahasanya sedikit hancur, tapi gak papalah ya, masih bisa dimengerti kok.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

_Lihatlah kearahnya; tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya tampan, suaranya pun indah merdu menghanyutkanmu dalam setiap bait nada lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Sedangkan aku? Kecilpun iya, wajahku juga tak tampan sepertinya, apalagi suaraku juga tak seindah miliknya dan tidak mungkin bisa menandingi dirinya. Lalu apa yang membuatku bisa sampai di sini? Aku sendiri pun tak tau apa yang bisa membuatku bisa sampai di Grand Final Idola Cilik 3 bersamanya. _

_Meski saat ini kami adalah rival, diam diam aku mengagumi sosok itu. Sosok yang menjadi panutanku untuk tetap membuatku maju._

.

ADMIRING YOU 1

.

"Tar, Lintar!" panggil Rio merangkul Lintar dengan tiba-tiba. Namun, tangan itu segera ditepis oleh pemiliknya karena tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang merangkulnya. Sambil menatap matanya yang bulat itu, Rio hanya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman kecil dari bibirnya, membuat Lintar hanya terdiam melihatnya, "mau kemana? Latihan kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukannya masih istirahat?" tanya Lintar tidak percaya; mengingat kak Uchi baru saja mengatakannya 10 menit yang lalu pada Lintar. Benar. Dua hari lagi adalah Grand Final Idola Cilik 3. Penentuan terakhir dari peperangan diantara kedua cowok itu telah membuat keduanya mau tidak mau harus nonstop berlatih untuk acara tersebut.

"Yeee, dibilangin gapercaya," kata Rio menarik tangan Lintar dan berjalan berbalik arah, "yuk ah caw balik ke ruangan,"

"Gausah narik narik," Lintar melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Rio. Sementara Rio hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan namun kali ini malah menarik baju Lintar, membuat cowok yang ditarik bajunya itu jadi marah dan kesal, "Gak usah narik narik kan aku bilang!" kata Lintar lagi melepaskan cengkraman tangan Rio dari bajunya.

"Kalo gak ditarik, lonya pasti gak percaya dan gak mau," ucap Rio menjulurkan lidahnya sambil dengan wajah mengejek, sementara Lintar hanya diam membuang muka saja karena tidak mau menanggapi.

Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya berjalan masuk kembali ke ruangan kak Uchi. Dilihatnya beberapa anak Idola Cilik tengah berada di sana terlihat sedang menunggu dengan wajah malas, bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah mengorbankan waktu istirahat mereka untuk latihan, sementara kak Uchi sendiri juga malah tidak ada di ruangan itu, membuat mereka semakin kesal saja.

"Nih udah gua bawa Lintarnya," kata Rio kemudian menutup pintu. Lintar melihat kearah para anggota Icil Divo disana, "ngapain berdiri? Latian!" kata Rio mendorong Lintar untuk berjalan.

"Gausah didorong juga kali, io" kata Alvin mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Lintar menatap cowok bertampang chinese itu dan berakhir diam memalingkan wajahnya.

"Latihan lagi?" tanya Lintar pada yang lain.

"Iya nih, katanya istirahatnya nanti," ucap Patton berwajah kesal, "aaaa~! Pengen istirahaaa~t!" teriaknya melengking di mic membuat sebuah suara 'ngiiiiing' dari mic tersebut. Untunglah semua orang segera menutup telinganya sebelum suara itu bisa membuat telinga mereka berdengung kuat.

"Biasa aja kali Ton-_-" Cakka duduk di karpet bersama dengan Kiki di sebelahnya yang hanya memperhatikan mereka semua,

"Terus, kak Uchi nya mana coba?" tanya Debo akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Kiki.

"Nggak tau tuh, carilah yuk!" kata Irsyad berdiri dan mengangkat tangan Cakka juga Obiet, "temenin nyaariin! Tadi dia yang nyuruh kita kesini tauk!" Irsyad berhasil membangunkan kedua temannya itu.

"Ikut dong~" ucap Gabriel merangkul Obiet sambil tersenyum senang, membuat cowok polos yang dirangkulnya itu hanya bisa terdiam merasakan tangan Gabriel yang erat memegangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang atau menunggu lama lagi, akhirnya keempat lelaki itu pun pergi dari ruangan itu dan kini hanya menyisakan Alvin, Rio, Lintar, Kiki, Patton juga Debo yang saling diam.

"Cie, yang besok Grand Final," ujar Patton melihat kearah Rio yang sedang bermain handphone miliknya bersama Alvin dan kemudian melihat kearah Lintar yang terdiam melihat ke kertas lirik lagu Symphoni Cinta milik Chrisye, "kalian tuh sesama finalis kok kayak orang musuhan sih?" tanya Patton lagi terlihat kesal melihat atmosfir diantar Rio dan Lintar yang tak bersahabat.

"Asa aku sama Patton nggak sebegitunya," ujar Debo kemudian membuka chitato yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tasnya, "ya gak Ton?" tanya Debo meyakinkan sambil menatap Patton, yang ditanya mengangguk saja, "serius amat sih kalian, udahlah, pasti juri juga udah tau siapa pemenangnya, woles aja, yang penting tampilin yang terbaik aja" lanjut Debo menyarankan.

"Iya makanya… eh, minta!" Patton mengambil chitato rasa barbeque itu dari tangan Debo dengan bringas.

"Chitato lah!" Rio melihat kearah chitato milik Debo dengan mata bersinar, "mau dong~!" teriaknya senang mengambil chitato tersebut, "sebenarnya kita biasa aja kok, ya gak Tar?" tanya Rio kemudian duduk di sebelah Lintar merangkul lelaki yang masih menatap kearah kertas lirik lagu tersebut.

"Hmm…?" Lintar melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kaget mendapati muka Rio yang begitu dekat dengannya, "apaan?" tanyanya kemudian berdiri dan menjauhi lelaki itu. Melihat reaksi lelaki itu yang seperti tak ingin di dekatnya, Rio hanya menghela nafas saja sambil menjawab,

"Nggaaaakk…" kata Rio kemudian kembali berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Alvin, mengambil paksa handphone miliknya dan bermain kembali dengan wajah kesal, membuat Kiki hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua anak itu.

"Gimana kalo kita-…!" belum selesai Debo berbicara, pintu didepannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok perempuan paruh baya bergaya muda disana, tersenyum pada mereka semua. Dibelakangnya terlihat Irsyad, Cakka, Obiet dan Gabriel mengekorinya, "yaaaah~" desah Debo kecewa.

"Ayo semua yok, kumpul dulu sini!" kak Uchi memberi arahan kepada kesepuluh lelaki yang berada di tempat itu, "maaf ya ngambil waktu istirahat kalian, nanti kak Uchi ada perlu soalnya, kalian boleh langsung pulang habis ini," ujarnya sambil duduk di depan keyboard miliknya.

"Lagu apa kak?" tanya Cakka bersemangat.

"Simfoni Cinta, yuk mulai yuk," kak Uchi memainkan lagu Simfoni Cinta karya Chrisye dengan keyboard miliknya. Kemudian menatap Gabriel sambil memberi aba-aba pada lelaki itu.

"_Alun sebuah simfoni…._" Suara Gabriel memulai lagu.

...

* * *

...

"Lo itu benci gua apa gimana sih?" tanya Rio tiba-tiba saat ia berjalan kembali ke kamar bersama dengan Lintar di sebelahnya setelah selesai berlatih vokal barusan, "yaaaa, gak papa sih kalo lo gak suka," lanjut Rio sambil kedua tangannya di taruh di belakang kepalanya, senyuman jahil lagi lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lintar pelan,

"Hah? Lo tanya apa Tar?" tanya Rio mendekatkan dirinya pada Lintar, padahal ia mendengar jelas apa yang ditanya Lintar barusan. Tapi sepertinya kejahilan dalam dirinya membuatnya sengaja bertanya seperti itu pada cowok bernama lengkap Halilintar itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Lintar dengan nada kuat dan sampai berhenti berjalan hanya untuk menatap lelaki di belakangnya itu, sementara Rio hanya cengengesan saja melihatnya. Melihat Rio yang seperti itu, Lintar hanya bisa berdecak sambil menatapnya kemudian berjalan kembali.

"Eh, nggaaaak…" kata Rio kemudian merangkul Lintar dan menariknya paksa berjalan di sebelahnya, "Lo lucu banget sih, Tar," gumam Rio sambil menjawil pipi Lintar dengan sengaja. Mendengar itu, Lintar segera menepis tangan Rio dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Rio! Lintar!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang membuat mereka berdua membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa pemilik dari suara yang memanggil nama mereka berdua itu. Alvin berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dan sampai diantara mereka berdua, "Oi!" Alvin mengajak Rio tos versi mereka berdua dengan bahagia, membuat Lintar merasakan dadanya sedikit sakit melihat senyuman bahagia di wajah Rio.

"Aku duluan ya," kata Lintar kemudian akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua sengaja. Sambil terheran dengan perasaan sakit di dadanya itu, Lintar pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera membanting diri ke kasur putih miliknya itu.

Lama ia terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namun, ada kalanya sesekali ia melirik kearah kasur Rio yang berada di sebelahnya. Helaan nafas yang cukup panjang kemudian membiarkannya agak sedikit merasa lega. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, Lintar masih merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya dan masih belum bisa melepaskannya meskipun berkali kali mencoba untuk melupakan.

"Lintar!" suara Rio terdengar jelas begitu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar itu. Lintar segera bangun dan menatap kearah lelaki yang masuk ke kamar miliknya juga.

"Ya?" tanya Lintar reflek.

"Mandi duluan sana, abis itu gua gantian," kata Rio menarik tangan Lintar kearah kamar mandi, "atau mau gua mandiin?" tanya Rio sambil tertawa membuat Lintar segera melepaskan tangan Rio dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri kok," jawab Lintar kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi sambil dengan logat aslinya itu.

Srrr… bunyi shower kamar mandi terdengar dari luar. Membuat Rio hanya bisa terkekeh geli karena tidak biasanya Lintar langsung melakukan hal yang disuruh olehnya. Biasanya juga Lintar akan beradu mulut dulu dengannya.

"Alvin…! Alvin!" panggil Rio berbisik pada Alvin yang menunggu di luar, "sini.. sini!" Rio melambaikan tangannya pada Alvin menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa io?" tanya Alvin sambil masuk ke kamar finalis Idola Ciilk 3 itu.

"Ssssh!" Rio menjitak kepala lelaki itu, "gua mau ngejailin Lintar," kata Rio sambil berjalan perlahan ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Rio kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam kantongnya. Melihat itu Alvin hanya tersenyum lebar mengerti apa yang akan Rio lakukan.

CKLEK! Pintu itu dikunci rapat oleh Rio sambil tertawa pelan.

"Caw!" kata Alvin menarik tangan Rio keluar dari ruangan itu sambil tertawa. Keduanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar tersebut sambil menahan tawanya yang tak terbendung, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mereka berdua begitu keluar dari kamar, "parah…!" kata Rio sampai berjongkok masih tertawa.

"Hahaha, eh, pfft... Rio, kebawah yuk makan malem," kata Alvin kembali menarik tangan Rio yang masih tertawa saja. Keduanya pun akhirnya berjalan ke lantai dasar yang kemudian membawa mereka sampai di kafetaria gedung asrama Idola Cilik dan duduk di sana. Dilihatnya ada Gabriel dan Obiet yang masih makan _awkwardly _berdua.

"Hey," Alvin duduk di meja yang sama dengan Gabriel dan Obiet membuat keduanya sempat kaget karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba duduk didekat mereka, sesaat seketika itu wajah Gabriel langsung terlihat sedikit muram namun masih tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum kearahnya. Rio pun juga ikut duduk di sebelah Alvin sambil memperhatikan kedua orang di depannya itu.

"Yo, Vin, io" sapa Gabriel kemudian pindah duduknya semakin mendekat kearah Obiet, "makan juga?" tanya Gabriel pada Rio dan Alvin. Keduanya mengangguk sambil kemudian bersiap memakan makanan yang telah mereka beli sebelumnya.

"Gab, udah pangkat apa lo?" tanya Alvin sambil memakan makanannya dan menatap kerah Gabriel yang sedang mencubit pipi Obiet, lelaki yang sadar sedang diperhatikan segera menoleh kearah Alvin dan mengangkat alisnya seraya menyuruh lelaki itu mengulang pertanyaannya, "pangkat PB lo apa?" tanya Alvin untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Gabriel.

"Oooh, stuck sih gua, udah jarang maen sekarang," jawab Gabriel masih tersenyum senang. Sementara Alvin hanya bisa melihat lelaki itu dengan wajah aneh saja, dan sesekali melihat kearah Obiet yang memakan spaghetti miliknya dengan menunduk dan wajah yang memerah.

"Balik ah yuk, Vin, kasian Lintar," kata Rio berdiri sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam kantongnya, "duitku mana sih?" tanya Rio mencari uang di sakunya. Namun Alvin yang baru saja mulai makan menarik Rio kembali untuk duduk di tempat itu.

"Nanti aja, bentar lagi," kata Alvin membuat Rio kembali terduduk, "santai aja io, Lintar gak akan marah kok" lanjut Alvin memakan burger sapi yang dipesannya. Rio kemudian hanya menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan Gabriel yang menjahili Obiet yang sedang makan disebelahnya.

"Gabriel gangguin Obiet terus sih, hahaha" tawanya senang mengomentari kedua orang yang makan di seberangnya itu. Seperti nyamuk yang terbang, Alvin dan Rio sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Gabriel kecuali benar itu sesuatu yang perlu ditanggapi.

"Wooooy!" Patton tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Obiet membuat mereka berempat yang ada di meja itu kaget, "kaget semua dong, hahaha" tawanya kemudian memakan roti coklat yang dipesannya.

"Vin, balik yuk ah!" Rio berdiri kembali mengajak Alvin yang sudah selesai memakan burger miliknya itu, "perasaan gua gak enak nih," kata Rio lagi menarik tangan Alvin.

"Wah parah, aku baru dateng kalian pergi," kata Patton meminum susunya, "eh, Obiet, minta dong~" Patton mengambil spaghetti dari piring Obiet membuat Obiet dan Gabriel memandang kearah Patton bersamaan.

"Nggak bukan gitu, cuma kayaknya ada yang salah aja," kata Rio kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan mereka semua termasuk Alvin. Segeralah lelaki bergaya rambut modern itu berlari mengejar Rio yang sudah duluan pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Buh!" Patton berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Obiet dan Gabriel di meja makan itu, "jagain makananku ya, aku mau beli susu lagi," ujar Patton pada mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Gabriel kemudian menatap kearah Obiet yang masih terdiam.

"Kok diem Biet? Gak mau spaghettinya? Buat aku aja sini…" tarik Gabriel mengambil piring Obiet, tapi Obiet masih terdiam terpaku menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gabriel," panggil Obiet menoleh dan menatap Gabriel pelan,

"Ya?" Gabriel yang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menatap lelaki polos yang memanggilnya barusan, "kenapa Biet?" tanya Gabriel mengembalikan piring Obiet ke hadapan lelaki itu.

"Itu kunci apa…?" tanya Obiet polos. Gabriel memandang kearah meja di hadapan Obiet. Kalau saja tidak diberitahukan olehnya, mungkin Gabriel tidak akan mengambil kunci itu dari atas meja.

"Kunci siapa…?" tanya Gabriel bergumam melihat kunci itu.

...

* * *

...

"Kuncinya mana?!" teriak Rio gaje di depan kamarnya, menyadari kunci itu tak lagi berada di dirinya, "Alvin, kuncinya mana?" tanya Rio menarik kerah baju lelaki di hadapannya.

"Nggak tau Rio!" Alvin juga ikut panik melihat kepanikan Rio yang mondar mandir kesana kemari. Akhirnya pun ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Rio masuk ke kamarnya kembali, "mending bilang terus terang aja deh," kata Alvin pada Rio.

"Lintaaar!" teriak Rio memanggil.

"Ah Rio! Rio aku kekunci!" teriak Lintar dari dalam kamar mandi. Suaranya seperti orang yang ingin menangis membuat Rio bukannya panik malah jadi ingin tertawa, "tolongin Rio!" teriak Lintar lagi dan kini Rio malah tertawa tak bersuara karena tak dapat membendung lagi tawanya.

"Rio! Kuncinya!" kata Alvin sadar yang juga baru saja ikut tertawa karena melihat Rio tertawa, "kuncinya jangan lupa!" Alvin menepuk pundak lelaki yang masih terjongkok tertawa itu.

"Lintar! Gua lupa kuncinya dimana.. hahaha… nanti aku cari dulu ya, hahaha" Rio kemudian sambil mencoba meredakan tawanya keluar kamar dan berakhir diam di tembok depan kamarnya, "Sialan.. Lucu bangetlah!" gumam Rio memukul mukul tembok di depan kamarnya membuat Alvin hanya terdiam melongo menatapnya.

"Rioooo!" teriak Patton berlari dari ujung koridor, membuat kedua lelaki itu segera menoleh dan menatap Patton yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah mereka. Berhasil mengerem dengan sempurna, Patton malah bangga sendiri terhadap tingkahnya.

"Gila, keren banget aku ngepas gini!" kata Patton senang.

"Apa heh? Apaan Ton?" tanya Rio memotong kebahagiaan Patton, "mau bagi-bagi chitato ya?" tanya Rio tersenyum senang.

"Riooo…" Patton dan Alvin berbarengan membuat Rio kembali diam. Sambil merogoh kantung bajunya, Patton kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang tentu saja bentuknya sangat dikenal oleh Rio, "ini nih, Gabriel bilang kayaknya ini punya kamu, bener gak?" tanya Patton memberikannya.

"Iya bener," kata Rio kemudian segera mengambil kunci tersebut dan mengantonginya.

"Oiya, Vin, katanya suruh ke kamar Irsyad, mau nanya pb tuh dia. Entah kesambet apa," kata Patton menyuruh, "duluan ya Rio, Alvin" Patton kemudian berlari kembali dengan semangat kekamarnya yang sebenarnya jaraknya hanya 5 kamar dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Rio, Rio!" Alvin memanggil lelaki itu, "gua ke Irsyad bentar ya!" kata Alvin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Rio dan Lintar. Sementara Rio, ia masih terdiam melihat kunci itu ada di tangannya.

"Oiya lupa!" Rio segera masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berjalan ke depan kamar mandi. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi itu dan terlihat Lintar yang tengah terduduk di pojok ruangan dengan wajah hampir menangis dan kesal, "maap Tar, sengaja, hehehe" kata Rio mengulurkan tangannya seraya menginginkan Lintar menarik tangannya dan memaafkannya.

". . ." Lintar menatap Rio yang tersenyum padanya sambil segera berdiri. Lalu didorongnya tubuh lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Rio hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lintar!" Rio berjalan mendekat kearah Lintar yang telah menelungkupkan badannya di kasur, "Lintaaaar!" Rio mengoyak tubuh lelaki itu, tapi Lintar sama sekali tak bergeming.

Semalaman suntuk itu, mereka sama sekali tak bicara setelahnya. Sesungguhnya Rio merasa bersalah karena hal ini, tapi melihat tingkah Lintar yang cuek padanya dan mencoba menghindarinya malah membuat lelaki yang satu ini merasa senang sehingga membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut.

...

* * *

...

Pagi harinya,

"Lintar cepetan," kata Rio menyuruh lelaki itu keluar dari kamar, "Uncle Joe bilang kita harus latihan jam 7 ini," lanjutnya sambil memain-mainkan kartu kunci kamar. Tapi karena tak ada jawaban dari Lintar, Rio akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Lintar. Begitu masuk kembali dalam kamarnya, ia melihat Lintar yang sedang terduduk di kasur sambil memakai sepatunya, "cepetaaan…" kata Rio kesal, "atau mau gua kunci lagi kayak kemarin?" tanya Rio dengan nada jahil. Tapi kemudian sesaat setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Rio, sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba saja mengenai perutnya.

BUKH!

"Ugh…" Rio memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena pukulan Lintar barusan sampai membuat ia terguling di kasur Lintar.

"Jangan main main!" kata Lintar kesal sambil keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Rio sendirian.

"Ugh…" Rio masih memegangi perutnya, "sakit sih.. tapi fuh.. hahahaha..!" tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah perasaan menggelitik dalam hatinya, perasaan senang yang jauh melebihi rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya malah ingin tertawa dibandingkan merintih menangis kesakitan, "adududuh!" rintihnya kembali merasakan sakit, "duh, hahaha, sial, lama-lama gua bisa jadi masochist kalo sama dia," senyumnya sambil kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka gladibersih untuk acara Grand Final Idola Cilik 3. Latihan sudah dipersiapkan matang-matang. Benar benar hari yang _full of exercise_, penuh dengan latihan.

Hari itu juga Rio dan Lintar tak peduli lagi masalah mereka berdua. Setelah memukul Rio untuk yang kedua kalinya saat latihan berlangsung, mungkin Lintar merasa lega telah membalaskan kekesalannya hingga tak bisa lagi untuk mengabaikan Rio. Mungkin juga bukan karena alasan itu ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya, tapi sudahlah, Lintar tidak menyadarinya saat itu.

"Pokoknya tampil yang terbaik!" kata Gabriel sambil mengumpulkan semua tangan para anggota Icil Divo, "Rio dan Lintar udah jadi anggota kita, kita harus semangat!" kata Gabriel lagi diikuti 'oi' dari semuanya, "Icil Divoooo…!" teriak Gabriel.

"Oi oi oi!" teriak semuanya sambil meneriaki jargonnya beberapa kali dengan semangat.

"Dah, pulang pulaang… istirahaat, besok tampil…" kata Kiki bubaran sambil terduduk sebentar di kursi. Rio yang juga baru selesai itu entah kenapa segera mencari sosok Lintar yang ternyata sudah tak lagi ada diantara barisan para lelaki yang menari gaje disana.

Rio kemudian segera kembali ke kamar kalau-kalau Lintar sudah ke kamar terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Tetapi sesampainya ia dikamarnya, tentu saja Rio tidak melihat adanya sosok yang ia cari disana.

"Ya iyalah! Kuncinya aja gua yang bawa!" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Segeralah ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Berharap Lintar sudah kembali setelah ia selesai. Ia ingin sekali memberitahu pada lelaki itu kalau dialah yang akan memenangkan Icil ke tiga ini. Walaupun kelihatan seperti belum tahu, sebenarnya para anggota Idola Cilik telah diberitahukan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pulang ataupun menang.

_Lintar kemana siiiih?_

Pikir Rio keluar dari kamar mandi. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 10 malam dan Lintar belum juga kembali ke kamar. Entah kenapa perasaan Rio sedikit tidak enak karenanya.

"Rioooo~!" teriak Alvin dari luar, "gua masuk yaaa!" teriaknya lagi kemudian membuka pintu kamar Rio dan Lintar. Dengan segera Rio merubuhkan tubuhnya di kasur dan berpura pura tidur disana, sengaja membiarkan dirinya tak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu, "yaelah.. udah tidur…" ucap Alvin melihat kearah Rio, "yaudah deh, dadaah, met tidur, io. Mimpiin gua ya, haha" tawa Alvin kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. Setelah suara pintu yang kembali tertutup itu, hening pun kembali dirasakan Rio di kamar itu.

"Haha," tawa Rio kemudian terduduk dan membenarkan kasurnya yang cukup acak-acakan itu.

Cklek! Bunyi pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi. Membuat Rio dengan sigap kembali berpura-pura tidur kalau-kalau Alvin kembali lagi. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara shower di kamar mandi hidup.

_Lintar kah?_

Pikirnya terduduk. Tak lama setelah itu, karena sudah terlanjur terlihat tertidur, akhirnya Rio kembali berpura-pura tidur dan membiarkan dirinya untuk tetap bersabar untuk memberitahukan pada Lintar kalau ia berhasil mengalahkan dirinya dan mendapat juara pertama.

". . ." sejenak Rio merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulit tangannya. Kemudian ia merasakan bagian perutnya terasa hangat dan terasa seperti ada butiran air panas di bajunya, saat itulah Rio terbangun dan kaget mendapati Lintar yang menangis di dirinya.

"Kenapa lo Tar? Kok nangis?" tanyanya benar-benar kaget karena baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Lintar yang menangis, benar-benar menangis, "tenang Tar, gua belum mati kok, hahaha" tawanya sambil mengelus kepala Lintar.

"Rio… a-aku… aku gak nyangkaaaa… " ucapnya terbata mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

"Gak nyangka apa? Lo juara satu?" tanya Rio mengusap air mata lelaki yang menangis di depannya itu, "saking senengnya sampe nangis lah, haha-"

"Bukan itu!" kata Lintar berdiri. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu memeluk Rio erat-erat hingga membuat lelaki yang tadi sempat pura-pura tidur itu kaget dan juga sedikit merasa bahagia, "aku gak mau juara satuuu…" lanjutnya berkata para Rio, "aku tau kamu yang lebih pantes daripada aku…" Lintar mendekap Rio semakin erat.

"Jadi karena itu..?" tanya Rio, "yaelahh, Tar lagian kenapa juga siih…?" tanya Rio melepas pelukan Lintar, "jangan bilang sebenernya lou nge-fans ya sama guaa..? hahaha" Rio tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Lintar berkali kali. Yang ditanya malah diam dengan wajah yang cukup memerah.

"Em…." Lintar terdiam dan berhenti menangis memandang Rio yang masih saja tertawa.

"Kalo gak mau jadi juara satu, yaudah sini biar gua aja yang juara satu," kata Rio menatap kearah Lintar, "inget gak dulu pernah taruhan? Kalo gua yang menang, lo bakalan lari keliling lapangan asrama lima kali 'kan?" Rio melihat Lintar, "jadi, kalo gua yang menaaang...…" senyum Rio melihat kearah Lintar. sementara lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam sejenak berpikir, "nah, yaudah, bisa kok diganti.. gua ngomong sama pak produser nih," kata Rio turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tunggu!" Lintar menarik tangan Rio, "aku gak mau lari lima keliling!" kata Lintar kesal akhirnya, membuat Rio kembali tersenyum melihat kemarahan lelaki itu.

"Tadi lo bilangnya gamau juara satu…." Kata Rio berjalan lagi, tapi Lintar segera menarik baju Rio hingga longgar, "eeeh! Jangan ditarik!" kata Rio marah.

"Aku gamau lari lima keliling pokoknya!" kata Lintar, "jangan bilang pak produser!" lanjut Lintar lagi dengan nada agak sedikit mengancam. Membuat Rio harus memalingkan wajahnya untuk tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali berwajah serius pada Lintar.

"Ya salah lo-nya gakmau nerima kenyataan!" lanjut Rio melepaskan tangan Lintar dari bajunya dan berjalan keluar. Rio hanya tersenyum mendengar suara langkah kaki Lintar yang mengejarnya.

"Rioo!" saat Lintar hendak menarik tangan Rio, tiba-tiba saja Rio mendorong Lintar ke tembok dan membuat lelaki itu bungkam karena wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat, ". . ." Lintar menatap Rio dengan tatapan kaget, "ngapain sih?! lepasin!" kata Lintar sadar tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Rio yang ada di depannya.

"Hehehe," Rio menunduk tertawa melihat ekspresi Lintar, "tenang Tar, gua gak akan bilang ke pak produser kok, gua tau kalo lo emang nge-fans sama gua," ujarnya senyum sambil mengarahkan matanya kearah lain. Kemudian menatap Lintar dan membuat lelaki yang ditatap jadi kaget, "lo memang kayak cewek ya, Tar" kata Rio lagi lalu hendak mencium Lintar. Tapi kemudian ia terhenti karena ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Lintar yang kaget dan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak marah dibilang seperti perempuan. Tidak seperti saat Daud yang mengatakannya.

"A-..a-aku…!"

"Aku?" Rio tersenyum dengan nada bertanya yang penuh kejahilan, Lintar tak bisa berkata-kata, antara marah karena dibilang mirip perempuan dan berdebar karena Rio yang seperti ingin menciumnya barusan, "hahahahah!" Rio tertawa keras dan melepaskan tangan Lintar dari genggamannya, "sorry sorry…" ujarnya kemudian berjalan kembali ke kasurnya, "lupain aja, daripada besok gak bisa nyanyi kan gua juga yang susah," kata Rio lalu menarik selimutnya dan tertidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Lintar hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan jantung masih berdegup kencang.

...

* * *

...

Grand Final Idola Cilik 3 begitu meriah, menggelegar dan spektakuler. Mulai dari panggung yang besar, ke susunan acara, hingga ke bagian terkecil masalah penataan lampu pun sangat diperhitungkan hari itu. Hari itu adalah hari besar penentuan diantara Lintar dan Rio. Meskipun semalam telah terjadi suatu hal pada mereka berdua, mereka tetap bisa tampil prima dalam acara itu. Terkecuali keadaan dibalik panggung. Walaupun, Lintar sudah mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja pada Rio, tapi setiap kali Rio tersenyum padanya ataupun menjahilinya seperti saat ia menertawakan kesalahan Lintar saat menyanyikan lagu 'mengejar matahari', jantung lelaki itu terasa berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di panggung megah itu sambil terdiam. Rio memejamkan matanya, dan Lintar hanya menatap penonton dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Pemenangnya… adalah…!" lampu di panggung itu berkedip cepat dan suara musik iringan kak Oni 'n friends membuat semua orang disana tegang. Sempat sedikit senyuman terlihat di wajah Rio saat menunggu itu. Ia tahu Lintar pasti akan menang. Sementara Lintar hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lama mereka menunggu kak Okki mengatakan pemenangnya membuat mereka berdua semakin berdebar.

JENG JENG JEEEENG!

"LINTAAAR!" teriak kak Okki membuat semua orang disana gempar. Segeralah lelaki itu bersujud syukur dan meskipun ia tahu ia akan menang, tetap saja suasana yang sudah dibangun di panggung itu membuatnya merasa terharu. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuh Rio yang memeluk erat dirinya.

"Selamat ya," bisik Rio di telinga Lintar membuat lelaki itu kembali merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar. Tak lama kemudian, teman-temannya menyusul memeluk Lintar membuatnya dirinya melupakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya barusan.

...

"Selamat ya Lintar!" Mama Ira mencium kening Lintar dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat, diikuti kak Winda dan juri-juri lain setelahnya. Lintar hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memegangi bunga miliknya. Para penggemarnya pun secara bergantian meminta foto dengannya di balik panggung itu. Pengumuman pemenang telah berakhir sejak 3 jam yang lalu, setelah melakukan jumpa pers atas kemenangan itu, Lintar tak lagi melihat sosok Rio kemanapun mata ia mencoba mencarinya. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih dan kesal karenanya. Meski telah memenangkan Idola Cilik 3, Lintar sama sekali belum bisa menerima dirinya sendiri sebagai pemenang, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan Rio; orang yang dikaguminya sejak dulu, menjadi pemenangnya.

"Dadaaaah~" para pendukungnya meninggalkan Lintar sampai di depan asramanya. Sambil menghela nafas lelah karena terlalu banyak tersenyum, Lintar masuk ke dalam gedung asramanya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Cieee yang juaraaa~" Debo keluar dari asrama dan mengajaknya tos, "makan-makan dong Tar, hahahaha" ujarnya diikuti Kiki dari belakangnya dan mengajaknya tos juga. Melihat keduanya keluar dari asrama membuatnya berpikir kalau Rio sudah kembali ke kamarnya lebih dahulu. Entah kenapa langkah kaki Lintar semakin cepat menuju ke kamarnya. Masuk ke dalam lift secara cepat dan menutup pintu lift itu sambil menekan tombol angka 6, dimana kamarnya berada.

"Tunggu Lintaaar!" teriak Rio tiba-tiba kembali membuka lift itu kembali dan masuk ke dalamnya, "..hh…duh.. hh.." Rio berlari terengah membuat Lintar jadi terdiam melihat lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, "dari mana aja sih lo?" tanya Rio sambil membenarkan jas abu-abunya.

"Tadi… foto-foto…" jawab Lintar tersenyum kecil.

"Foto? Biasanyakan lo gak mau difoto," ledek Rio tertawa kecil, namun Lintar hanya diam saja menanggapinya. Tiba-tiba saja lift itu kemudian berhenti di lantai 3, membuat keduanya kaget karena melihat seorang bapak-bapak masuk ke lift tersebut, membuat Rio sengaja mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bergeser mendekat kearah Lintar, "Tar, Tar," Rio merangkul lelaki itu membuat Lintar kaget. Rio kemudian mengeluarkan telepon genggam miliknya dari sakunya, "pak, fotoin kami dong pak," kata Rio pada bapak-bapak itu membuat Lintar menatapnya kaget, tanpa bisa berkata, Rio telah mendekatkan dirinya pada Lintar. Mau tidak mau, keduanya tersenyum menghadap kearah kamera di depannya itu. TING! Lift itu berhenti di lantai 4 membuat bapak itu kemudian segera mengembalikan hape itu pada Rio.

"Makasih pak!" kata Rio diikuti anggukan dan senyuman balasan dari bapak itu, "akhirnya dapet juga foto Lintar," ujarnya kemudian menutup kembali pintu lift dan melihat kearah hasil foto di handphone miliknya, "HAHAHAHA!" tawanya membuat Lintar yang masih diam saja menjadi kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lintar mencoba untuk bersikap wajar walaupun sebenarnya cukup berdebar.

"Muka lo lucu bangeeet, Tar! Lawaaak hahahaha!" kata Rio sambil masih ketawa ngakak membuat Lintar menjatuhkan bunga yang ia pegang dan mencoba mengambil hape itu dari tangan Rio, "eits!" Rio meluruskan tangannya keatas untuk membuat Lintar tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

"Mau liaaat!" kata Lintar memaksa sambil loncat untuk mengambil handphone Rio,

"Kalo mau, cium gua dulu, hahaha" kata Rio sambil tertawa bahagia membuat Lintar kaget. Sadar pintu liftnya terbuka karena telah sampai di lantai 6, Rio segera keluar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada lintar, "pendeeek~" kata Rio lagi membuat Lintar jadi merasa darahnya mendidih sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

"Aku gak pendeeek!" kata Lintar mengejar Rio, membuat lelaki itu kaget dan segera berlari menghindari kemarahan Lintar.

"Hahahahaah!" tawa Rio melihat kearah Lintar yang masih mengejarnya. Sengaja Rio masuk kembali ke kamar dan membiarkannya di tangkap oleh Lintar saat itu, "wowowoooohh!" Rio merasa tubuhnya terdorong jatuh ke kasur dan sesuatu telah menindih perutnya.

"Mana nggaaak?!" Lintar mengambil handphone itu dari tangan Rio, dilihatnya foto itu oleh Lintar. Sebenarnya biasa saja. Hanya ada foto dirinya dan Rio yang tadi diambil oleh si bapak-bapak itu di lift, "… nggak ada yang aneh kok…!" ucapnya kemudian membanting handphone itu ke arah Rio lagi.

"Aw!" Rio merasakan ada sebuah dentuman di bahunya, itu hp miliknya, "emang nggak aneh kok, hahaha" kata Rio kemudian menyuruh Lintar untuk berdiri, tapi Lintar masih terdiam menatap Rio, sementara yang ditatap jadi terdiam, "kenapa? Mau ngapain, Tar?" tanya Rio tersenyum jahil.

"Huh!" Lintar kemudian berdiri kalau saja Rio tidak menariknya kembali jatuh di atasnya, "apasih, Rio…?!" Lintar menarik tangannya yang digenggam Rio, "tadi kamu mau aku berdiri tapi giliran aku mau berdiri kamu gak mau aku berdiri, gimana sih?" tanya Lintar dengan wajah aneh pada Rio.

"Ahahahaha~!" Rio kemudian membiarkan Lintar berdiri, "Lintaaar, lo kok lucu banget siiih," ucap Rio kemudian ikut berdiri, "bayar ya!" Rio kemudian mencium pipi Lintar dan membuat Lintar matanya membelalak kaget melihat Rio, "kan udah liat fotooo," kata Rio tersenyum senang kemudian keluar dari kamar sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, "eh?!" kaget Rio saat keluar dari kamar karena melihat Ozy dan Alvin yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Lintar mana, io?" tanya Ozy dan Alvin di sebelahnya,

"Di dalem di kamar," kata Rio, "apaan nih kalian?" tanya Rio lagi kemudian highfive pada mereka berdua. Selesai dari itu mereka bertiga saling memandang diam sejenak.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya Alvin pada Rio dengan wajah agak sedikit kecewa,

"Nggak belom belom, bukan hari ini kok," jawab Rio sambil menepuk pundak Alvin. Yang ditepuk hanya memandang aneh pada Rio karena Rio menjawabnya sambil masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oh bener, kalian nanti malem masih ada jumpa pers sekali lagi ya? Yaudah yang semangat ya!" kata Ozy pada Rio sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Iya ya, doain gak akan terjadi apa-apa ya!" kata Rio tersenyum dari kejauhan pada Ozy dan Alvin yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Rio disana. Ozy kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Rio yang masih berdiri tersenyum melambai pada mereka berdua.

"Terjadi apa-apa…? Eh?" Ozy terdiam melihat kearah Alvin "emang akan terjadi apa gitu?" tanya Ozy pada Alvin, lelaki itu hanya menggeleng tidak tahu saja.

"Nggak tau," jawabnya kemudian berjalan kembali meninggalkan Ozy duluan. Dilihatnya Lintar yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan wajah agak sedikit memerah dan seperti kaget tapi mencoba untuk biasa, "yo," Alvin menyapa dan segera masuk ke dalam lift, "ayo Zy, cepetan!" kata Alvin berteriak dari dalam lift.

"Tunggu!" Ozy berlari masuk ke dalam lift juga, "Lintaar~!" sapa Ozy kemudian ikut turun bersama Alvin. Sementara yang disapa, hanya terdiam kemudian menatap Rio di ujung koridor. Lintar kemudian hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mencoba untuk kembali biasa untuk berhadapan kembali dengan Rio.

"R-Rio…!" panggilnya merasa aneh karena suaranya tiba-tiba terbata, "argh!" Lintar mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "ayo kebawah!" kata Lintar akhirnya dengan nada biasa sambil mencoba kembali pada dirinya dan melupakan kejahilan Rio barusan. Rio yang sedang berada di ujung koridor itu segera berlari menghampirinya sambil masih tersenyum lebar, "disuruh kebawah, suruh kak Irya" lanjut Lintar berjalan lewat tangga tanpa berani menatap Rio.

"Kok lewat tangga? Naik lift aja kali! Hahahahah~!" Rio tertawa sambil kemudian menarik lengan Lintar, "lo mau capek capek turun tangga? Ckck, yaudah lanjut aja kalo mau lewat tangga, hahaaha" Rio berjalan kearah lift yang berada di sebelah kamarnya tepat.

"Naik lift aja..!" kata Lintar dengan nada keras mengikuti Rio di sebelahnya. Sejenak keduanya kembali terdiam. Lintar terkadang kembali membayangkan kejadian barusan dan membuatnya merasa hatinya kembali tersengat sengatan listrik. Tidak mau hal itu menguasai pikirannya, ia pun kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Di dalam hatinya, ia tahu kalau Rio hanya menjahilinya dan melakukan hal itu tanpa maksud dan tujuan. Mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi, Lintar mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada pintu di depannya. Sementara Rio? Melihat Lintar yang seperti salah tingkah membuat Rio malah senyum senyum sendiri dan terkadang membuatnya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Lintar yang matanya berkaca.

"Cie, yang juaraaa~" kata Rio lagi sambil merangkul Lintar karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Lintar yang kebingungan dan kadang seperti ingin menangis itu, "nggak perlu lari lima keliling berarti, ya gak?" tanyanya terkekeh.

"Jangan ngerangkul!" kata Lintar membuat Rio kaget. Lintar biasanya tidak pernah menolak segala hal yang dilakukan Rio padanya, tapi kali ini dia bilang 'jangan' dan membuat Rio jadi terlihat kaget dan takut kalau-kalau Lintar malah jadi membencinya dan mengira dirinya hanya menjahilinya saja.

"Loh? Kenapaa..?" tanya Rio masih merangkulnya saja.

"Ya pokoknya jangan!" kata Lintar melepas tangan Rio dari pundaknya. Rio hanya menghela nafas saja melihat tingkah Lintar yang tumben-tumbennya menolak dan sedikit merasakan letupan api kemarahan di hatinya.

"Jadi lo emang benci ya sama gua," kata Rio serius, "oke deh, fine, gua nggak akan segan segan lagi, liat aja nanti," kata Rio kemudian keluar lift terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Lintar juga kaget karena melihat ekspresi Rio yang serius tidak seperti biasanya. Hal itu sukses membuat Lintar merasa bersalah dan juga takut dibenci oleh Rio. Tapi Rio terlalu sering menjahilinya. Memainkan perasaannya. Membuatnya berdebar seenaknya dan membuat lelaki itu merasa seperti diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh. Tapi di samping itu juga, Lintar takut bahwa ini hanyalah perasaan sepihak darinya.

"Ugh…" Lintar berjalan lemah keluar dari lift itu dan terdiam melihat Rio yang sedang berbincang dengan mama Ira dengan ekspresi ceria miliknya.

"Lintaar, sini nak," mama Ira merangkul Lintar, sementara Rio hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Lintar. Membuat Lintar kini benar-benar yakin kalau Rio marah padanya, "kok wajahnya sedih gituuu? Kenapaaa?" tanya mama Ira lagi.

"Nggak papa, kok." Jawab Lintar mencoba tersenyum tapi alhasil malah tersenyum paksa, dan Rio yang di dalam hatinya sebenarnya tidak marah pada Lintar malah membuat anak itu ingin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Lintar yang terlihat sedih. Sudah ia duga kalau Lintar sebenarnya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tidak ingin dibenci oleh satu sama lain.

"Eh, ayo pergi, itu udah ditunggu kak Irya," kata mama Ira lalu merangkul kedua anak itu keluar dari gedung dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu.

...

* * *

...

"Sekian jumpa pers kali ini," tutup pak produser sambil kemudian menyalami Rio dan Lintar setelahnya. Malam itu sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Kedua orang tua dari Rio dan Lintar hanya bisa mengantarkan mereka kembali sampai ke asrama karena ternyata mereka akan dijemput besok pagi setelah selesai semua kegiatan.

"Rio.." panggil Lintar sebelum masuk kembali ke kamar, "RIO!" panggil Lintar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuat Rio akhirnya terdiam setelah membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Rio biasa. Sebenarnya biasa, tapi Lintar merasa nada itu cukup dingin untuknya.

"A-aku.. gak benci kamu kok…" kata Lintar tak berani menatap Rio, sementara itu Rio hanya menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum ingin tertawa melihat Lintar yang terlihat malu tapi juga berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Rio, "i-ibu aku bilang… karena besok kita udah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, jadi… jangan marahan sama temen…" kata Lintar lagi sambil memainkan tangannya sendiri.

"Fuh… temen.." Rio membalikkan wajahnya menghadap kearah pintu kamar yang sudah dibuka itu. Ia pun tertawa geli sambil mencoba untuk kembali berwajah serius, "jadi…?" tanya Rio masuk ke kamar, sudah tidak tahan ingin segera memeluk lelaki itu.

"Ma-maap," kata Lintar kemudian mengikuti Rio masuk ke kamarnya, "te-terus.. i-ibu bilang.. aku harus jujur.." lanjut Lintar lagi. Rio hanya tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Kayak lagu dong? Aku harus jujur.." kata Rio kemudian menarik tangan Lintar dan menyuruh lelaki itu duduk, "jadi.. jujur apa?" tanya Rio pada Lintar. Yang ditanya hanya menatap Rio dengan mata berkaca dan melihat kesana-kemari tidak fokus mencoba mengalilhkan perhatian sebentar tapi tidak bisa. Melihat hal itu, Rio tak tahan lagi untuk memeluknya, dan dipeluklah lelaki itu dengan erat.

"Rio..?" Lintar kaget mendapati Rio yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eh, Tar, lo itu bener-bener pendek ya," kata Rio melepas peluknya sambil kemudian tertawa, "hahahahahahah!" membuat lelaki yang dikatakan pendek itu segera berdiri dan menatap Rio marah.

"Jangan panggil pendek!" kata Lintar mendorong Rio ketembok, tapi Rio masih tertawa saja, "jangan ketawa!" lanjut Lintar sudah mengepalkan tangannya, "jangan main main!" Lintar memukul perut Rio lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini.

"Adududuh, aw!" Rio masih tertawa tapi masih memegangi perutnya juga, "duuh, kasar banget sih, Tar," kata Rio menurunkan tangan Lintar dari kerah bajunya, "ini malam terakhir kita tidur bareng di sini loh," lanjut Rio mengelus perutnya, "ugh… kuat banget sih mukulnya,"

". . ." Lintar hanya terdiam menatap Rio yang berwajah kesakitan. Mengingat kata-kata ibunya tadi untuk tidak bermusuhan dengan siapapun.

"Kok gitu sih muka lo, Tar?" tanya Rio tertawa sudah tak begitu merasakan sakit di perutnya, "eh, malem ini begadang yok," ajak Rio menepuk pundak Lintar, "atau…" Rio menatap Lintar yang masih menunduk dengan wajah bingung, "mau main-main..?" tanya Rio tiba-tiba membuka kancing baju jas milik Lintar membuat lelaki itu kaget dan segera menepis tangan Rio dari bajunya. Lintar lalu menatap mata Rio yang serius menatapnya.

"M-main game?" tanya Lintar dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan, yang ditanya malah tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hahaha, hmmm…." Rio berjalan mendekati Lintar membuat anak itu terduduk di kasur dan menatap Rio dengan wajah agak sedikit ketakutan, "main apa yaaa…?" tanya Rio berbalik sambil kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lintar.

"M-mma..main n-ninja saga.." kata Lintar memalingkan wajahnya karena kaget merasakan hembusan nafas Rio di wajahnya, "ah! main counterstrike bareng Alvin juga!" kata Lintar mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Hahahaha," tawa Rio menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia diam, diam dan kembali menatap mata Lintar yang terlihat berkaca dan sedikit ketakutan. Melihat hal tersebut malah membuat Rio semakin ingin menyerangnya, "dipikiranmu cuma ada mainan itu? ckck," Rio menggelengkan kepalanya, "menurutmu… kita bisa main apa..?" tanya Rio tiba-tiba memegang perlahan kearah 'benda' Lintar dan membuat lelaki itu kaget.

"A-apa?!" Lintar memegang tangan Rio dan mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang Rio lakukan padanya, "t-tunggu Rio..!" Rio malah masih tersenyum melihat Lintar yang seperti menangis memegangi baju milik Rio dengan erat, "ka-kamu ngapaaaainnn… hhn.. ini a-aneeeeh.." Lintar menundukkan wajahnya memerah dan matanya sudah berair merasakan tangan Rio yang masih saja bermain dengan 'benda'nya meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Dari balik kain celana yang ia pakai, ia bisa merasakan tangan Rio yang panas dan mengusapnya secara perlahan dan tiba-tiba saja menekannya hingga kuat. Membuat lelaki itu mendesah sambil masih terus menarik baju Rio.

"Eh, cepet juga…" ujar Rio merasa adanya sesuatu yang basah dari balik celana Lintar. Sementara Lintar masih terlihat menangis memegangi baju Rio hingga kusut, "maaf ya, Tar, maaf.." Rio memeluk lelaki itu dan mengusap air matanya, yang dikata masih terdiam menunduk menangis dengan wajah memerah.

". . ." Lintar hanya terdiam malu karena hal yang dilakukan Rio padanya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sampai tak mampu berkata ataupun setidaknya sedikit saja mengeluarkan suaranya untuk lelaki itu karena merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

"Jangan nangiiiisss.." kata Rio mengusap air mata itu di pipi Lintar lagi,

TOK TOK!

Suara pintu kamar itu diketuk membuat keduanya kaget, secara reflek, Rio segera melempar bantal kearah wajah Lintar dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk tetap diam di tempat. Sambil membenarkan jasnya yang kusut karena ditarik oleh Lintar, Rio kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu secara perlahan. Dilihatlah para anggota icil Divo disana.

"Apa?" tanya Rio kaget melihat para anggota icil divo minus Alvin dan Kiki, "ada apaan?" tanya Rio lagi.

"Ayo makan makan!" kata Cakka semangat, Rio kemudian terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kembali ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya Lintar yang kini sudah mengganti bajunya dan segera keluar dan berdiri di sebelah Rio membuat lelaki itu kaget.

"Lintar? Kok mata kamu merah?" tanya Irsyad kaget, Rio kemudian menatap kearah Lintar yang memang masih terlihat habis menangis. Sementara Lintar sendiri hanya diam dan kemudian menatap Rio.

Bukh! Dipukulah kembali perut Rio oleh lelaki itu membuat semua orang yang disana menjadi kaget.

"Aaaawww!" Rio menopang tubuhnya pada dinding di depan kamar itu sambil memegangi perutnya, "aaargh… sial…" gumam Rio merasakan perutnya yang nyut-nyutan.

"L-L-Lintar?" Debo terlihat kaget melihat kejadian barusan, "k-kamu gak papa?" tanya Debo lagi membuat yang ditanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nggak papa kok, cuma bales dendam aja.." kata Lintar kemudian berjalan kearah kafetaria, melihat itu, segeralah anggota icil divo lainnya mengikuti Lintar turun ke kafetaria, sementara Gabriel dan Cakka masih terdiam melihat kearah Rio.

"Rio? Lo ngapain sih?" tanya Gabriel memegang pundak lelaki itu.

"Nggak papa kok…" ucapnya kemudian berjalan lunglai mengikuti Cakka dan Gabriel dari belakang, "ugh.. salah timing.." ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

...

* * *

...

"Katanya! Katanya loh katanya!" kata Debo menggebu, "ya gak syad? Denger-denger kita mau ada Roadshow gitu deh," lanjut Debo senang.

"Iya iya! Aku denger dari pak produser, Uncle Joe juga bilang gitu, tapi belum pasti katanya," kata Irsyad menambahkan.

Semua anggota Icil Divo sedang berkumpul bersama di kafetaria saat itu, entah apa _purpose_ nya tapi sepertinya mereka hanya ingin berkumpul bersama malam itu.

"Udah kayak acara gosip aja," kata Patton, "eh, tapi lumayan tuh kalo kita ada Roadshow, nambah duit jajan dooong~ ya gak?" tanya Patton pada yang lain.

"Duit jajan mulu lo yang dipikirin, hahaha," tawa Gabriel memukul kepala Patton.

"Berarti kita nggak akan pisah dulu dong? Asyik lah~" senyum Rio senang, "terus kita bisa main bareng tur ke kota-kota ya gak sih?" lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah yang lainnya. Semuanya mengangguk setuju padanya, kecuali Lintar. Ia masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin masih merasa kagok dan malu karena kejadian tadi.

"Lintar kok diem?" tanya Obiet yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nggak papa…" kata Lintar kemudian mengusap wajahnya, "aaaah!" teriak Lintar mencoba kembali melupakan kejadian tadi, "pokoknya aaaah!" teriaknya lagi membuat para lelaki yang di meja itu menjadi terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Hahahaha, ngapain sih Lintar?" tanya Rio tertawa melihat tingkah Lintar, membuat yang diterawai menjadi berwajah merah seperti tomat, "kok merah? Dasar pendek," lanjut Rio meledek lagi lalu diikuti tawa yang lain.

DUK!

Lintar berdiri memukul meja itu karena geram melihar kearah Rio yang tertawa padanya. Melihat wajah Lintar yang seperti kesal itu, membuat Patton Irsyad Cakka dan Gabriel yang sempat tertawa jadi ikut terdiam melihat Rio yang diam dan ekspresi Lintar yang seperti marah.

"Weey, udahlah, yang baru menang, woles geh," ujar Gabriel yang duduk di sebelah Obiet menyuruh Lintar duduk, "kasihan Obiet jadi kaget," kata Gabriel merangkul Obiet, sementara yang dirangkul malah kaget karena tingkah Gabriel yang merangkulnya tiba-tiba, dan bukan karena Lintar.

"Aih, udah udah dulu," Patton mengambil donat yang dipesannya tadi, "kalian tuh berantem terus," kata Patton berkomentar.

"Kenapa Tar?" tanya Rio yang duduk di depannya dengan nada jahil dan senyuman, membuat Lintar hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja dari Rio, "maaf deh, gak bakal gua lakuin lagi kok," lanjut Rio ikut mengambil donat. Cakka yang duduk di sebelah Rio hanya terdiam menatap lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Hayoooo, kenapa nggaaaak?" tanya Cakka tiba-tiba.

"Nggaaaaakk…." Jawab Rio tersenyum, "kentang pesenanku mana lagi?"

...

Dan malam itu pun berakhir dengan makan-makan di kafetaria. Mengobrol seperti biasanya dan diakhiri dengan para anggota icil divo tidur bersama di kamar. Meski terlihat seperti tidak menyukainya, Rio tahu benar Lintar tidak mungkin membencinya. Karena itulah ia tetap masih bisa tersenyum meskipun Lintar selalu menghindarinya. Ia yakin, lama kelamaan, keadaan ini akan mencair kembali.

Lintar? Dia sebenarnya hanya malu dan bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi kini ia tahu bahwa orang yang dikaguminya itu sebenarnya mungkin menyukainya. Atau malah hanya sekedar rasa ingin menjahilinya? Ia sengaja menghindari Rio karena tidak mau lagi diberikan sebuah harapan palsu yang nantinya akan berakhir sakit hati pada dirinya sendiri. Ia takut itu akan terjadi. Karena itulah ia mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya.

ADMIRING YOU 1

END.

Afterwords...

"Roadshow jadi!" teriak Gabriel senang masuk ke dalam lingkaran Icil Divo di ruang koreo itu, "roadshow jadi oi!" katanya lagi diikuti teriakan 'yey' dan 'yeah' dari anggota lainnya secara serempak dan bersemangat.

"Yeaaah, roadshowww!" Rio merangkul Lintar dan Alvin di sebelahnya sambil berjingkrak senang, "nggak sia-sia kita latian ya!" ucapnya pada semua diikuti anggukan senang dari mereka, "ya gak Tar?" tanya Rio berbisik jahil pada lelaki yang dirangkul di sampingnya itu.

"Jangan ngerangkul!" ucap Lintar menepis tangan Rio, sementara yang ditepis hanya tersenyum saja melihat kemaraha Lintar. Setidaknya, setidaknya Lintar tidak lagi menghindarinya.


End file.
